Give Me a Reason for my Love
by Suki-Itami
Summary: A young girl just trying to escape being an outcast seems to find more than she thought possible.


A sigh could be heard echoing off the buildings of Sunagakure. A young girl was walking down the main street alone, bored. A gust of wind blew passed, blowing her dark red hair around her head. She looked up at the sky and sighed again, this place was the last she ever wanted to be.

The girl looked back to make sure nobody from her family was following her and walked on. She hated this place, she just wanted to leave and never come back. She stopped in front of a shop window and looked at the faint reflection of herself.

Her black kimono top was stained and ripped on the sleeves; her black shorts were starting to make her look like a tramp. The sand headband around her neck seemed out of place. She looked down and realized that the bandages that she normally had around her legs were slightly stained with blood again. She looked back up at her reflection and realized how tired and emotionless her pale blue eyes looked. It used to frighten her, but it didn't anymore, she was just so used to looking like shit.

"Oneesan!" A little girl shouted, running up to the older girl. (Author's Note: Oneesan = Older Sister)

The older girl faced her younger sister. "What'd you want?"

"Chichi and mom are looking for you." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. (Author's Note: Chichi = Dad or Father)

"Tell them I'm not coming home today." She said, starting to walk away.

"So that's how you solve your problems, Himizu?! You run away and leave me?!"

Himizu stopped and looked back at her younger sister. "No, I just can't stand it there. Besides, you're not the rejected one." She turned and started walking away again, ignoring her younger sister's cries to go back home.

Once Himizu was out of the distance her younger sisters voice would carry, she stopped and leaned against a building. She sighed again and thought about her life. She was Himizu Ame of the Ame clan of Sunagakure. She was expected to take over the clan once her parents died, but didn't want to. What had pissed off Himizu's parents was that she didn't obtain the clan's Keke-Genki like she should've. (Author's Note: Himizu = Discord & Ame = Heaven, so Himizu's name means Discord Heaven.)

Himizu closed her eyes as it came back to her, the night before. The senseless beating, the tears that she shed, and the curses that her clan spit out at her for not having the Keke-Genki… She could feel tears starting to roll down her face and made no move to wipe them away, Himizu knew it would be pointless.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, walking up to Himizu.

Himizu opened her eyes and looked at the girl who was walking up to her. "I'm fine, Temari-Sama." She wiped the tears off of her face and turned her head away.

"Why does everyone call me that? I mean, it's understandable when somebody calls Gaara, Gaara-Sama, but I'm not the Kazekage." Temari said, scratching the back of her head.

"You're close enough." Himizu sighed and continued walking, ignoring anybody else who approached her.

Himizu looked at the ground after a while and just kept her face hidden from everyone in Sunagakure. She didn't care that most people in this village would actually care about what was going on in her life, would actually try to help her. Himizu just wanted to be left alone, forever.

Himizu turned down an alleyway and sat down, leaning against the wall. She turned her head up to the sky again and watched as the clouds rolled passed her, leaving the village behind. The same thing she wished to do.

"What're you doing back here?" Someone asked, walking into the alley.

Himizu looked over and saw the Kazekage, Gaara, walking towards her. "I'm sitting, what's it look like?"

Gaara sighed. "You're Himizu Ame, right?"

"What's it matter?"

"Your imooto's looking for you." Gaara said, pointing to a young girl hiding behind the wall. (Author's Note: Imooto = Younger Sister)

Himizu shrugged. "And? Your point?"

Gaara sighed. "She isn't going to leave me alone until you head home."

"I don't care. Better you than me."

Gaara grabbed Himizu's arm and pulled her up off of the ground. "Go home!"

Himizu pulled her arm away from Gaara and slapped him. "If you **ever** touch me again, I **will** kill you!"

Gaara grabbed her arm again and smiled evilly. "You couldn't lay one hand on me!"

Himizu pulled her arm away from Gaara and ran out of the alley, to somewhere else in Sunagakure. There was no way she was going to go home, it was last place in that godforsaken village she was going to go.

When Himizu stopped again she was behind Kazekage mansion, close to her home. She leaned against the Kazekage mansion and sat down again. Himizu pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, she was really a depressed child but never let it show in front of other people. She was just so afraid of her clan finding her now, so afraid to let her emotions show because of what she had been told.

"_You're nothing! You're just a worthless piece of shit!"_ Himizu stared blankly at the building next to the Kazekage mansion as her father's words rolled through her head.

"I'm nothing…" Himizu whispered to herself. "I don't deserve what I have… Why the hell was I allowed to live?!"

"You were allowed to live so we'd have something to do." Someone said, walking up to Himizu quickly.

Himizu looked over and saw her aunt walking towards her. "What'd you want?"

Himizu's aunt pulled her up off of the ground by her hair. "I'm bored! And you left the house **again** without permission!"

Himizu kicked her aunt in the stomach, sending her crashing into a nearby building. "I'm not easily pushed around! You can't control me!"

Himizu's aunt brushed her dark brown hair back over her shoulder and stood up. "I beg to differ." She released chakra strings from her hands and sent them flying towards Himizu.

Himizu tried to move out of the way but couldn't move quickly enough and was caught by them. "Dammit!"

Himizu's aunt laughed. "You really should've been born with the Keke-Genki, with pure blood."

Himizu sighed and relaxed, knowing that there was nothing she could do. Her aunt was one of the few puppet master's left. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that, Anado!" She shouted with distain. (Author's Note: Anado = Despise. Anado isn't her aunt's real name, but that's what Himizu calls her.)

Anado released red chakra into the chakra strings, sending it toward Himizu. When it hit Himizu she felt like her entire body was on fire, her chakra was slowly being depleted and her chakra network was being temporarily shut down. This was the Ame Keke-Genki: Kaji To Hi – Fire & Sun.

Before Himizu knew it, she blacked out.

When Himizu woke up again, she found herself in her room. She stood up from her bed and sighed, turning on her music. Himizu was glad she had been allowed at least to play music softly while she was in her room. She only had one CD for now, but she really only listened to one or two tracks on it anyway. Himizu turned on "Figure.09" by Linkin Park and laid back down as the music played.

Himizu sighed as she stared at the ceiling; the song was on repeat so it would start over when it ended. _Why? Why do I have to be the only one in so much pain? Why am I so fucking different?!_

Himizu sat up and punched her pillow. She just wished that something would turn around and make this life a better one.

A man opened her bedroom door and glared at her. Himizu stood up and turned off her music.

"Chichi?" Himizu said calmly, expecting what was coming.

Himizu's father walked up to her and punched her in the stomach. "I told you to **not leave**!! How many times do I have to beat it into you?!"

Himizu clutched her stomach and gasped for breath, trying desperately to stay on her feet. She drew a kunai knife from her shuriken holster and threw it at him, grazing his bright red hair with it. Himizu's father wasn't amused with this and grabbed Himizu's hair, throwing her against the wall.

"Lord Shujinkoo!" Someone said, running into the room. "Your wife, sir, she wants you." (Author's Note: Shujinkoo = Hero, so his name means Hero Heaven.)

Shujinkoo nodded and left his daughter in pain on her bedroom floor. He locked her bedroom door as he left.

Himizu stood up slowly, using the wall to keep herself from falling over as she made her way back to her bed. Himizu laid down on her bed, still trying to catch her breath, she knew how badly she needed to escape, to get out of that place…but she didn't.

Himizu was lying on her side and was staring blankly at the opposite wall. _My name might mean "Heaven"…but Heaven's a fucking lie!_

Next Time;

Heaven's A Lie:

Himizu escapes her house again to try to think, but runs into Gaara of the Desert again. This time they talk and she reveals her personal thoughts about her family.


End file.
